wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SandWings
SandWings are sand-colored, fire-breathing dragons that have venomous tails and live in the deserts of Pyrrhia, primarily in the Kingdom of Sand. Originally, they were ruled by Queen Oasis; however, she was murdered by three scavengers who sought after her treasure. Following her death, the tribe split between three heirs for the throne; Blaze, Blister, and Burn. Blaze, the youngest, had the support of most of the SandWing tribe along with an alliance with the IceWings. Blister, the middle sibling, was allied with the SeaWings and secretly with the NightWings, unknown to any of the other tribes, and Burn, the oldest sister, as allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. But no queen allied with the RainWings because dragons thought they were lazy, and their venom was yet still unknown. After the war ended, Queen Thorn was chosen as the SandWing queen by her daughter, Sunny. Burn and Blister died, while Blaze "bowed to a fate stronger and higher", as seen when she was bowing to the new Queen Thorn. Burn died from the Dragonbite Viper and Blister from touching the Eye of Onyx. Description SandWings are long-necked and anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert. They have pale yellow, pale golden, light sandy-colored, white-gold, or off-white scales that blend in with the desert sand, bumpy spines from their head to the tip of their tails, forked black tongues, glittering black eyes, and the ends of their tails are armed with a venomous, scorpion-like barb. They can breathe fire and emit moderate heat from their scales. Click here for a list of SandWings. Abilities The two main defenses of the SandWings are their ability to breathe fire and poison other dragons with their venomous tails, which they use by stabbing their enemies' hearts, backs, or skulls. The venom in a SandWing's barb acts like scorpion venom. This venom may possibly target blood cells, as Webs' wound, inflicted by Blister, turned black and became infection, with the darkness spreading gradually. The venom sack which carries the venom is most likely located right under the barb. The venom's lethality depends on the dosage. A full dose can kill almost instantly, while a smaller dose kills slowly. Regardless of amount, it can be countered by juice from a specific cactus in the Kingdom of Sand. They are also able to survive extended periods of time without water and can bury themselves in the desert sand to camouflage themselves. Queens Queen Oasis once oversaw the Kingdom of Sand, yet none of the heirs challenged her to death. The queen was murdered by three scavengers, and the rest of Pyrrhia erupted in war along with alliances of the three successors. No one had been able to claim the throne for eighteen years, because whoever held the Eye of Onyx would take the place as the queen. The Eye of Onyx was hidden in Oasis' jaws, buried with her in her grave. Glory described it as "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to the SandWing throne". Blister killed Burn with a package of dragonbite vipers and challenged Blaze to the throne, but she exploded into a pile of black ash when she snatched the enchanted Eye of Onyx away from Thorn, who Sunny declared as queen. Blaze survived, but not as a queen, and as the prophecy says: "Of two sisters who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn - If she bows to a fate stronger and higher, she'll have the power of the wings of fire." Blaze now needs to accept her new queen. Blister had planned to kill Queen Oasis with the three scavengers, so Blister technically stated the war. Known SandWings *Addax *Arid *Armadillo *Princess Blaze *Princess Blister *Princess Burn *Camel * Dune * Horizon * Queen Oasis * Onyx * Ostrich * Ocotillo * Palm * Pronghorn * Qibli * Rattlesnake * Sandstorm * Sirocco * Six-Claws * Prince Smolder * Princess Sunny * Queen Thorn * Viper Trivia *SandWings have a venomous barb on the tip of their tail that is extremely deadly unless treated with brightsting cactus milk. *SandWings have heightened hearing according to The Brightest Night. *SandWing venom blackens the wound it creates. *SandWings are naturally light eaters. *According to Moon Rising, SandWings are surprisingly a musical tribe. Gallery A_normal_sandwing.png Typical SandWing.jpg|Typical SandWing by Joy Ang Sandwings.png|Original art by Joy Ang sandwings2|Original art by Joy Ang Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn, Blister, and Blaze SunnyTheSandWing.jpg Sunny Maniac0001.jpg Sunnychibi.png|Sunny, a SandWing Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|The rival SandWing queens PICT0004.JPG|Burn SunnyRef.png|by RhynoBullraq pixelsandwing.png|Pixel SandWing, original art by Joy Ang|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/SandWings Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|by RhynoBullraq DSCF3358.JPG|Burn Asking Hvitur if he is a Talon of Peace.|link=Burn Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 4.21.49 PM.png|SandWing pictures from RhynoBullraq, Tsunami the SeaWing, Joy Ang, and Hawky SandWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Blister, Blaze, Burn and Oasis is in this photo. DSCF3280.JPG|Goldenray Dragon Comic Book!.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954517888470.png|Sandwing photo.PNG|Blaze Burn.jpg|Burn by NikkiMcCloud, based off of a picture by RhynoBullraq Sunny(myself).jpg|Sunny. Art by Clover Stone. Burn.JPG|Burn. Art by Clover Stone Blister.JPG|Blister. Art by Clover Stone Blaze.JPG|Blaze. Art by Clover Stone photo (7)9.PNG|Blister SandWing ADOPTABLE.jpg|By Greatness The NightWing of_three_sisters_that_blister__blaze_and_burn____by_hawkshadowofthunderc-d6mex5n.png|Burn, Blister, and Blaze (NOT BY ME) Burn 2.png|Simplified Burn SandWing Guard 2 Headshot 2.png|SandWing Headshot SandWings.jpeg Wings of fire picture 9800.png|by Bravenlion1 Starflight drawing Sunny.png|Sunny Hybrid Dragon Headshot for QueenClam.png|SandWing-IceWing Hybrid Dune.jpg|Dune: Coloring by Nikki, arrangement by Crystaldragon3568, lineart by Joy Ang. Lost.png|by Nikki Sandwing in the night.png Imgres.jpg Sunnydesert.png|Sunny by Cloudfury Wof your stupid tribe by kassldy-d6w0k19.png|Viper and Fatespeaker, art by Hawky Sandwing02.jpg SandWings.png Grinning Sunny~.png SunnyFull.jpg|Sunny in The Brightest Night|link=The Brightest Night Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png Belladonna for Lucky.png|A SandWing-NightWing hybrid Abcdefg.png SandWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA SandWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a SandWing SandWingTDLA.png Finished sandwing.jpg Random SandWing.jpg|A SandWing on The Brightest Night cover, art by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2015-02-17 at 8.32.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 9.37.24 PM.png VIPER SAVE ME.png Dragon-0.png 003.JPG|(not) Queen Blister SandWing 1.jpg Burn2.png Category:Tribes of Dragons